Super MegaToon1234 Bros. Brawl
is a fighting game with a name similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl. It came from Random-ness Wiki. Characters There will be 65 characters. In fact, there will also be tag-team stuff in it. There will also be some characters that are now standalone from another lawl game, and other characters from other Lawl games as well, but they will have a new moveset. (Ex. CGI Donkey Kong from ARL, but with a new moveset) Overall, there are 8 MegaToon1234's choices and 1 empty slot winners. Character Selection Themes *Starters only: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFsC39DHsuk *Starters only (Nintendo consoles only): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecmY6OohHGw *Japanese version of Starters only: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrfTKZeHYtc *All Characters Unlocked: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMc8VGFMS1g *All Characters Unlocked (Nintendo consoles only): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6_1VH0JItQ *Japanese version of All Characters Unlocked: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWq9z7luPFQ Characters (MegaToon1234's choices) 372px-41500 Flain b.png|Flain (Mixels) (Cult) ChDedede.jpg|BitF Dedede (Brawl in the Family) (YouTube Poop) Flick.jpg|Flik (A Bug's Life) (Cult) Ami&Yumi.jpg|Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (Celebrity) Bill_&_Aldo.jpeg|Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) (Cult) Frosty cf-194.jpg|Bad Mr. Frosty (Clayfighter) (Cult) 250px-SnowmadLeader.gif|Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) (Celebrity) Sulley2.png|Sulley (Monsters Inc./Monsters University) (YouTube Poop) Not pictured Nope.avi Characters (Empty Slot winners, #-For ones who did not win) Lumpy Space.png|Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) (YouTube Poop) Not pictured Nope.avi Others User Fighter SMT1234BB.png|User Fighters (Exclusive to User Fighter Mode) (???) Possible Characters Some characters will make it, some characters won't. -'Bold'-Confirmed. -''Italic''-Not sure. *'Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers' (Captain Underpants) (Cult) *'Nicole Watterson' (The Amazing World of Gumball) (YouTube Poop) *'Ash Ketchum' (Pokémon) (YouTube Poop) *''CGI Donkey Kong'' (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) (YouTube Poop) *''CGI Diddy Kong'' (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) (Cult) *''CGI King K. Rool'' (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) (YouTube Poop) *''Patchy the Pirate'' (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Celebrity) *''Rhino & Dile'' (Blackrhinoranger) (Celebrity) *''Wolfgang'' (Skylanders: Trap Team) (Cult) *''Action 52'' (Cult) *''Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever'' (Cult) *'Minion & Rabbid' (Despicable Me/Rabbids) (Celebrity) *''Eevee'' (Pokémon) (Cult) *''8-Bit Rambo'' (Rambo (NES)) (YouTube Poop) *'Captain Toad' (Super Mario) (Cult) *'Cloud' (Final Fantasy) or Magnus (Kid Icarus) (Celebrity) *'Cartoon Pac-Man' (Pac-Man (1982 TV series)) (Celebrity) *'Marcell Toing' (Ratatoing) (JOKE) (YouTube Poop) *'(Scrooge McDuck Replacement)' *''Berk'' (The Trap Door) (Cult) *''Weegee'' (Super Mario/Internet) (YouTube Poop) *''Ayame'' (Power Stone) (Cult) *''Diedrich Bader'' (Real-life) (Celebrity) *''Gordy'' (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) (YouTube Poop) *''ALF'' (YouTube Poop) *''The Noid'' (Domino's Pizza) (Celebrity) *''Scamp'' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) (YouTube Poop) *''EEA Meta Knight'' (Kirby/Elijah's Epic Adventure) (Celebrity) *''Empty Slot 2 No. 1 Winner'' *''Empty Slot 2 No. 2 Runner-up'' *''Empty Slot 2 No. 3 Runner-up'' *''Empty Slot 2 No. 4 Runner-up'' *''Empty Slot 2 No. 5 Runner-up'' *''Groot'' (Guardians of the Galaxy) (Cult) or Dr. Luigi (Celebrity) DLC Characters The MegaToon Expansion Pack Contains: Empty Slot 2 No. 6 Runner-up, Empty Slot 2 No. 7 Runner-up, Empty Slot 2 No. 8 Runner-up, and Empty Slot 2 No. 9 Runner-up The Other Fighters Pack Contains: Roserade, Master Phred, Evil Otto, and Red Lakitu Back to the Original Lawl Pack Contains: Mama Luigi, Billy Mays, Nicolas Cage, and J Jonah Jameson The YTPGuy17 Picks Pack Contains: Cosmo the Seedrian, Michael Jackson, 9-Volt, and Wreck-It Ralph The Big X Expansion Pack Contains: Konata Izumi, Mr. Bean, Mako Mankanshoku, and Karl Pilkington Best of ARL Pack Contains: Micheal Jordan, Hotel Mario, King Koopa, and Inspector Gadget Additions with Garterbelt Pack Contains: Mario Head, Casi, Darkwing Duck, and Chester V The MASTER Pack Contains: Cartoon Mario, Consome Panchi, Steven Universe, and Snoopy People from the Galaxy Pack Contains: Missingno., Abilities Kirby, Abobo, and Shy Guy Super Lawl Pack Contains: New Pac-Man, Rayman, Firebrand, and Paper Mario Guests from SARCBB Pack Contains: The Fonz, PSY, Sceptile, and Scrooge McDuck Guests from SWG6BB Pack Contains: Toadette, Jawbreaker, Cartoon Yoshi, and Cartoon Funky Kong Non-Playable Characters Classic Mode Final Bosses *Kraang Prime (TMNT (2012)) (Heroes only) *The Spirit of Abe Lincoln (Real-life?) (Villains only) Sandbags You start off with the first sandbag on this list. The others need to be unlocked. *Professor Barranco Clone 1 (Rabbids) *Dora the Explorer *Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *More to come. Announcers You start off with the first announcer on this list. The others need to be unlocked. *Christopher Lloyd (Real-life) *2012 Splinter (TMNT (2012)) *Ringo Starr (Various Media) *Fetch (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) *Inka Dinka Doo (Donkey Kong Country (TV Series)) *More to come. Roster Default *Flain *BitF Dedede *Flik *Ami & Yumi *Bad Mr. Frosty *Lumpy Space Princess *Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *CGI Donkey Kong *CGI King K. Rool *Action 52 *Captain Toad *Cloud or Magnus Unlockable *Bill & Aldo *Lord Fredrik *Sulley *Nicole Watterson *Ash Ketchum *CGI Diddy Kong *Rhino & Dile *Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever *Eevee *Cartoon Pac-Man *Marcell Toing *(Scrooge McDuck Replacement) Rivalries Normal *Flain vs. Bad Mr. Frosty *BitF Dedede vs. Lord Fredrik *Flik vs. Sulley *Ami & Yumi vs. Minion & Rabbid *Bill & Aldo vs. Rhino & Dile *Lumpy Space Princess vs. ??? More coming soon... DLC *Billy Mays vs. Karl Pilkington *Wreck-It Ralph vs. Darkwing Duck *King Koopa vs. Toon Yoshi More coming soon... Assist Trophies Volume 1 *Poochy (Yoshi) *Mr. Black-Haired Snail That Sings (Cartoonlover98) *Tiny Kong 64 (Donkey Kong 64) *Chi the Kitten (Chi's Sweet Home) *The THX Logo (THX) *Junior the Giant Klaptrap (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) *Polaris (The Little Panda Fighter) *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X) *Bad Movie Santa (Elf Bowling: The Movie) *Panic (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) *Gru (Despicable Me) Volume 2 TBA Stages Go to the stage roster. Key *2D Stage - A Non Moving Stage on a 2D Platform *3D Stage - A Non Moving Stage on a 3D Platform *Moving Stage - A Stage (2D or 3D) that scrolls in some way or form. *Montage Stage - A Stage that jumps between different areas with no scrolling involved. *Stages marked with an * indicates that their is a 2D Final Destination Form of that stage. Normal Stages *Special Stages: Battlefield*-2D Stage *Mixel Planet: Infernites Island* (Mixels)-3D Stage *Tooniverse: The Core* (Elijah's Epic Adventure)-3D Stage *Far Far Away: Da-Da's Realm (Shrek the Third)-Moving Stage *NES Zone: DuckTales World (DuckTales)-Montage Stage More coming soon... Lawl Stages *Zoolander's Mind: Relaxation Time Land* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *Sparta: Spartan Pit (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *Planet Spaceball: Spaceball City (Extra Stage)-3D Stage *Mushroom Kingdom: Koopa's Hotels* (Extra Stage)-Moving Stage *Seussville: Seuss Docking* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *GameLand: Laughing Joking Numbnuts (Replacing AVGN's Room, which was an extra stage.)-Moving Stage *Kanto Region: Lavender Tower (Extra Stage)-2D Stage *Cappy Town: Dedede's Castle* (Extra Stage)-2D Stage More coming soon... Stage Suggestions WageGannon6 *The Island* (Territory War series)-2D Stage *A Macintosh (Apple)-Montage Stage *Hades* (God of War)-3D Stage *Krustyland (The Simpsons)-Montage Stage Modes The * indicates that this mode must be unlocked. Solo *Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary *Adventure Mode: Search for the Mystery Smash Ball (Only for DLC characters)* *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode* *Event Match *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Target Smash!! **Board the Platforms **Multi-Man Brawl **Boss Battles Mode* (See below!) *Training Mode Group *Brawl *Rules *Special Brawl *Rotation *Tourney *Names Wi-Fi *With Friends *With Anyone *Basic Brawl *Team Battle *Spectator Mode Options *Screen *Deflicker *Rumble *Controls *Sound *My Music *Tips *Sandbag Changer* *Announcer Changer* *Erase Data Vault *Trophies and Stickers *Album *Stage Builder *Challenges *Replays *Masterpieces *Chronicle Data *Subspace Emissary Cutscenes *Records **Group Records **Brawl Records *Notices *Sound Test Boss Battles Mode You know, it plays like the one from SSBB, but it's a lot more different. Normal Run The Raging 14 (Fought at an random order) #That Monster-Sized Orange Flaming Kirby (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LhoYFH19WQ) #Thwomp (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQdq9GLIlto) #Pure Craze (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxkMoJPOTwY) #Negaverse Dedede (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gij7h4CTJMk) #Wormy (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy-NH4dKh5E) #Pyribbit (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4agsGrRJHU) #Freak Wallaby (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCYIVqucesk) #Behemoth Rabbid (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0PIoE-q8HY) #Giga Wormy (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW_dndQ9uKs) #Lord Dregg (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPH9qZ8yvLI) #The Virtual Boy (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZdySs8xxrU) #The Old Man (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpeCKbnl0FI) #??? (Theme: http://TBA) #??? (Theme: http://TBA) The Final Three #Kraang Prime (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyDxZCAOQV0) #The Spirit of Abe Lincoln (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6YwNm1jjpc) #Millenium X (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3feOkh8Dos) DLC Run TBA Gallery TBA Soundtrack See it here. Link to the Random-ness Wiki http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Super_MegaToon1234_Bros_Brawl Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Games Category:Lawl Spin-Off